This application is a continuation-in-part of copending PCT application Ser. No. PCT/US 93/08859, filed Jan. 26, 1994 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to light-transmitting laminated panels and more particularly to such panels of glass and polyvinyl butyral (PVB) having increased resistance to impact-induced rupture and to a method of increasing such resistance to rupture.
Plasticized sheet containing PVB is known as an impact-dissipating layer for use with glass in light-transmitting laminated safety panels for viewing window applications and the like.
The noted copending application discloses microscopically protruding particles of crosslinked PVB to roughen the surface of PVB sheet to facilitate deairing during formation of a laminate with glass.